Brownies
by PureCreation97
Summary: Imprinting! Bella starts to notice things in Edward she doesn't like and no longer want a future with him. A trip to First Beach and a head headed wolf changes her life for the better. But, can it survive a crazed vampire ex-boyfriend and Victoria's army?
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovelies! I should be updating some of my other stories (Inception) but, I've recently switched teams from vampire to werewolf so, I'm extremely inspired at the moment! I love this pairing and couldn't get this story out of my head. As a heads up this is set after New Moon in the beginning of Eclipse before they find out about Victoria's army. Bella and Jacob's friendship is back to "normal". He's still trying to convince her that Edward is a douche-I realized that in time! LOL!- and that she should be with him. This is my first Twilight story so pretty please REVIEW.

**Brownies**

**Bella's POV**

I loved him more than anything, so why don't I want to marry him? Renee had always told me to wait, to live my life and let the right person come in later. I believed her but, in that back of my mind I always assumed that if the right person came along I wouldn't care what age I was, but here I am saying no every time he asks, making up some lame excuse. The thought of being tied down to him in my young age made my stomach churn. I love him... Right?

I sighed and killed the ignition to my ancient truck, the smell of peppermint and tobacco still clinging to the interior. It's become a comfort to me, a rare constant in my ever changing life. My eyes grazed the horizon and it struck me where I am, La Push, First Beach to be exact. I didn't have a particular place in mind when I told Charlie I was going for a drive, I was caught up in my head top make a conscience decision on where to go. Apparently, the beach beckoned. A shudder runs through me at the thought of what waited for me when I get home. Edward would be there for sure, with a lecture about how the wolves are reckless and dangerous, and how I'm forbidden to come here. But, right now it didn't matter, I was here and I feel light, lighter then I have in a really long time. I yanked my key from the ignition and slipped out of the cab slamming the door behind me.

A chill ran through me and I stuffed my hand further into the pockets of my jacket, ducking my head into my hood, slowly making my way to the spot I'm eying. It's not normally this cold in September, but the wind coming off the open water cuts, straight threw my thin parka. I looked around the beach once I found my spot. It was relatively empty, just a few people to my far right huddled around a fire making general conversation. It wasn't until a couple got up and made their way to the shore, that I realized I was staring.

A wave of jealousy ran through me as I watched them. They both looked so content just holding hands water washing over their feet, no one was dazzling the other. I wonder what it's like, to be in a relationship that you're not being controlled in. Sadness washed over me and settled in the pit of my stomach making itself at home. I ripped my eyes away from the couple and settled on looking at the waves. The way the sun was setting made it look like the water's on fire. I sighed content for the moment, not thinking seemed to be the way to go right now.

It could have been forever that I sat there watching, not thinking, or it could have been a second, I honestly don't know. A familiar voice, carefree and young tugged my from my trance.

"Bella!" My head whips around and I see Seth smiling from ear to ear, wearing the official uniform of the wolf pack; nothing but, a pair of shorts and flip flops.

"Seth!" I couldn't control my excitement. I jumped straight up and into his arms. It was good to see him.

"Well Bella, I didn't know you felt this way about me." I giggled and slapped his chest.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, as he put me back on the ground.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I was actually on my way back to Emily's for dinner, you wanna come. She keeps saying how much she misses you." His smile made me feel safe, being on La Push ground made me feel safe. Edward would be angry beyond words but, right now that feels like it's to far off in the future to worry about now and I missed Emily terribly. What the hell! Why not.

"Sure, I'd love that!" If it was even possible Seth's smile got bigger, I smiled a true honest smile for the first time in a long time.

"Bella, do you mind driving I ran here."

"No problem." The drive was nice. Seth and I's conversation flowed easily until we pulled up to Emily's. I felt the knot that was constantly in my chest release and I could breathe easily. The orange and yellow marigolds reminded me of all the times I had watch her flutter around her home cleaning, cooking, gardening. I turned off the engine and had to force myself not to burst into the house and hug Emily to death. Seth got to the door first, turning the knob and pushing it open.

"Emily, I invited someone to dinner." Seth said nonchalantly taking the two steps it takes to get the the small round table and taking a seat.

"Seth, for as much as I love you, I may have to beat you. Do you see how much I have to cook?" She said without looking up from whatever she was mixing.

"I don't mind helping." I say, trying to hide my chuckle. I don't think I've ever seen Emily so flustered before. She spun around, and in a flash put the bowl and wooden spoon down, and flung her arms around me.

"Bella! How are you? If you ever stay away that long again I swear I'm driving up there and dragging you here." Her words came out so fast and almost couldn't catch them all.

"I've missed you." I said as I hugged her tighter. We pulled away and she went back and grabbed her wooden spoon.

"Seth get out, Bella and I need some girl time to catch up. Go check when the boys will be back." Emily said using her spoon as a weapon. Seth simply put up his arms in defense and jogged out the house throwing a goodbye to me over his shoulder.

"Tell me whats been up, Bella! It's been so long!" She was once again stirring what looked like something chocolate. Out of nowhere, tears were in my eyes and confusion buzzed around me.

"Oh, Emily I don't know what to do any more. I don't want to be changed and I don't even want to be married to Edward anymore. I used to be so sure of what I wanted and now all I want is to be here with all of you and he won't let me!" I flopped down into a chair and buried my head in my hands. It felt good to say these things out loud, get them off my chest. Emily was next to me in a second, cooking forgotten comforting me.

"Bella if this isn't what you want then, what's stopping you from breaking it off?" I shrugged. I let the gravity of her words sink in and my tears stop.

"I don't know really, I think it's because I'm afraid of how he'll react. I've noticed lately how controlling he is and I'm a little worried he'll hurt me." I shocked myself. I guess I didn't even realize I was scared it until it came out. Emily looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Bella, we all love you, just say the word and Edward won't get with in a hundred miles of you."

"Oh no, Emily! I could never ask them to do that for me. I know they can protect me but, I don't want any of them getting hurt doing it. Edward may go ballistic. It's something I'll have to bare myself." Panic runs through me at the though of them putting their lives on the line, all because of me.

"Well, if your going to be so stubborn about it, I'll just mention it to Sam and you won't leave La Push without someone by your side 24/7. Or, you could just ask him yourself." She gave me an innocent smile and sashayed to the kitchen picking up where she left off. I gave into my inner child and crossed my arms muttering something under my breath about playing dirty. I sighed and gave in, there's really no point in arguing with Emily when she's set on something. So, I took of my parks and shoes leaving them with the other ones, and rolled up my sleeves.

"Okay, what can I do to help?"

"Yay! I missed you in the kitchen. Could you start on the next batch of brownie? The recipe is on the counter."

"Yeah sure." I got out another bowl and spoon following the recipe. Emily filled me in on what I've missed, apparently Brady and Collin have phased, its sad that they're so young. After about an hour of gossiping, we heard laughs and hollers in the yard and we knew the boys were back. It felt nice to call them 'the boys.' I've always wanted a big family and here I have a giant wolf family. What more could a girl ask for?

Before, they came in I quickly took a seat at the table, not wanting to be in the way when Sam comes in. He get a little focused on one thing when it comes to her. Learned that the hard way. I sit quietly and beamed at the people, that I've missed so much file into the room. Sam took 3 long strides and wrapped his arms loving around Emily, placing a long lingering kiss on her lips before peppering her face with little kisses.

"Bella!" I heard a chorus of voices say before I was pulled out of my seat by Quil and hugged tightly.

"Hey Quil." I manage to say before I'm passed around the group receiving more hugs than I have my entire life. I'm finally put down and slowly the room stops spinning. I spot Jacob leaning on the door causally, releasing the full force for his smile on me. Even if I don't love Jacob like he wants me to, he still fills me with warmth and happiness. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him.

"How ya doing Bells?" He whispered into my hair.

"Good, great really." I answered honestly. I hadn't seen him in so long I didn't want to let go but the timer for the brownie went off, and I quickly pulled away not wanting them to burn. I grabbed a oven mitten and opened the door, the smell of chocolate overwhelming my senses making my mouth water. I pulled them out and replace then cooled brownies with the warms ones on the rack. I placed the brownies on a plate and armed myself with a wooden spoon before throwing myself to the wolves. Literally! It was really a funny sight seeing 7 over grown boys crowd around a table that seats 4 over a plate of brownies.

"One at a time, before you trample me." I say, glancing at each one of them smiling, all expect for Paul. I had a sudden urge to make him happy, to see what it was like to make him smile. I looked deep into his eyes and the strangest sensation took over me.

Gravity shifted under my feet pulling me toward him. I couldn't fight gravity, I always fell when I tried, so I moved closer. Paul noticed and he smiled at me eyes shining like a bind man seeing light. His chocolate eyes engulfed me welcoming me in, in a way I'm sure no ones ever experienced. I slowly looked over his features. Eyes like nothing else, straight nose, cute full cheeks, perfectly shaped lips. His lips are truly sinful, they made me want to know how they felt against mine. I licked my lips trying to regain some moister, I've lost looking at him. I say lust flash in his eyes a tingle when all way down my spine and into my lower belly. I realized just him looking at me made me think naughty thoughts and I can feel my face turn 10 shades redder. Sadly, I became aware that the two of us aren't alone and my blush grew even deeper.

It wasn't until a glass on the table started shaking around violently, that I notices Jacob shaking.

"How could you! I love her and you go and fucking imprint on her!"

Cliff hanger!Sorry to do that but need to get you to review somehow! I will explain how Paul imprint after seeing her more then once in the next chapter! Sorry if it's a little long, but I haven't been this inspired in a long time! Please review!** P.S. Sorry about the little mix up in the wording at the end. I finished this at like 2 in the morning and was drunk on lack of sleep. Jacob does not love Paul!**

**XOXOX**~ PureCreation97


	2. Gravity

Hello my lovelies!s Um... HOLY HELL! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I can not express how much your reviews, favorites, and follows encourage me. Thanks for pointing out the little mistake at the end of the first chapter. In case you didn't see the change, fixed it, and no Jacob does not love Paul. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last. If everything goes well with this one I will try to update at lease 3 times a week. This is the first time I've ever done anything in a guys POV so I'll try not to make it super girly.

**Gravity**

**Paul's POV**

Even as a human I could smell her. Her scent was ever changing but strawberry and vampire was always weaved through it. I slowed my pace as we reached the clearing around Sam and Emily's house, letting the rest of the guys pile in to give Bella a hug. I didn't hate her... per se. What I hated was the fact the she love those fucking leeches. I can feel myself start to shake just thinking about those popsicle cocks.

"Bella!" I heard Quil say, over joyed at her appearance. Bella barely got out a hi to Quil before Embry pulls her away from him and give her a hug himself. I watched holding in chuckles as she got passed around the room, eyes screwed shut, hugging every new pair of arms she came in contact with. Not wanting to be part of this love fest I pushed past all of them and went into the kitchen zeroing in on a brownie that has my name written all over it. I use my wolf stealth to slip past Emily and grab one, but before I can shove it in my mouth she reaches and slaps my hands away, giving me a death glare. I laugh and hold my hands up in defense.

The guys where finally finish passing Bella around and are now all huddled around the small table. I made my way out of the kitchen and take a seat next to Embry and hear him and Jared talking about something that has to do with a broom and a octopus. I honestly don't want to know where that conversation is headed so, I switched my attention to the smell of brownies coming from the oven, causing my stomach growl. Just then the timer went off and Bella quickly made her way to the kitchen, taking out the finished product placing them on the rack and putting the cooled ones on a plate. I watched her hip sway from side to side as she did a small little dance in place as she worked. I hated the fact the she smelled like vampires and is in love with a leech but, her ass in those jean made me think of all the ways I could make her scream my name. I suddenly remembered I'm not alone and willed Paul Jr. to stay down.

I'm not quite sure when I started think about Bella this way. In the beginning I blamed it on my ego, because I haven't met a girl that didn't at lease offer up her services, with the exception of her. But lately I started to wonder what it would be like to make love to her and not just screw her. Fuck, this girl is turning me into a pussy! I was careful with my thoughts so no one in the pack would find out but, one night while patrolling with Seth I let my mind wonder and it slipped. I threatened to make him into hairless dog if anyone found out and that shut him up pretty fast. My eyes trailed back to Bella as she walked, and then they trailed to Jacob. He loves her, she loves Fuckward, they don't need me in the mix and I can't help but to frown at that. Her voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"One at a time, before you trample me." She says, before glancing at each one of us, smiling. But, as much as I wanted to smile back I couldn't muster one. Suddenly determination is written all over her face and she looks deep into my eyes. That's when it happened.

Gravity fell out from under me but, her eyes kept me tethered to the earth. She continued to look into my eyes and I know she feels it to. Her feet shuffle forward a few step, toward me. Pride and love swell in my chest and I can feel a stupidly huge smile spread across my face. I realized I've never had anything to be proud of before and I think I fell more in love in that moment. I practically molested her with my eyes as I soaked up her face and body. Melted chocolate is the exact color of her eyes, and her nose is small like a button, one I know I will kiss the tip of many times. I might as well hand her my man card right now but, hell if thats what she wants, I will hand it over happily.

My eyes dropped down to her full lips and I just watched unable to move, as her pink tongue sneaked out of her perfect mouth, licking them leaving a shine behind. I can't help but, think of all the wonderful things that damned perfect tongue could do to me, my shorts instantly shrinking 2 sizes. She must have noticed something because a blush spread all the way from her cheeks, down her neck, over her chest and under the thin cotton material of her shirt. Her eyes quickly darted around the room as she continues to grow redder by the second. Instantly, a cup on the table started shaking and my defenses went up.

"How could you! I love her and you go and fucking imprint on her!" Jacob screamed. It startled Bella and she dropped the plate in her hands, glass shattering everywhere. I leaped over the table and place myself between him and Bella. A growl tore through me, letting Jake know he couldn't win this fight, but Bella put her tiny hands on my back and rubbed small circles and I slowly calmed down.

"Jake, I never wanted to take Bella away from you but, you know we don't have control over this stuff." This only fueled his fire.

"I was the one that was there for her when she needed me! I was the one that loved her first." Jacob's body starting getting blurry, his hands changing from paws to hand and back again. Bella, stopped rubbing circles on my back and steps in front of me. I tried pulling her back behind me but, she refused so I settled for keeping my arms around her waist. She subconsciously leans into me and I forced myself not to smile for Jacob's sake.

"Jacob! I love you and am so thankful for taking care of me and loving me when I needed it but, obviously I'm not the one meant for you. I know it hurts now, you know I know but, one day you'll look into the eye of your soul mate and realize that I'm not the one for you. There's no point in fighting the imprint, its to strong. Please, just go with Sam and cool off before you hurt someone." She seemed to be able to talk some sense into him but, his anger never leaves. He growled loudly, knocking down a chair before storming off int the yard and phasing. Sam, Embry, and Quil went after him and left the rest of us the clean up the mess. Bella visibly relax and slumped back in my arms but, before I could get a chance to say anything to her, Emily snatched her out of my arms dragging her off into her room, yelling at us to clean up over her shoulder.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, come with me we need to talk." I could hear Emily but, it was almost like I was under water. Being in Paul's arms dulled all my senses to anything that wasn't him. She rushed over to me, grabbed my hands and yanked me from my ocean of warmth making me feel like I just gotten out of a pool and the wind is hitting me. Emily continued to drag me down the hall and into her room, sitting me on the bed.

"Oh my God Bella! I'm so happy for you!" She squealed, at an octave that could have split my eardrums. But, I sat there for a minute thinking over the day, the year, back until the day I came here. From getting my truck, to me falling in love with Edward, to Edward leaving, my depression, Jacob, Edward coming back, all the way up to an hour ago. The look in Paul's eyes, then it sunk in. He imprinted... on me!

"Emily, did he just do what I think he did?" I'm in awe. I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life.

"Yep! Congrats, you are now officially my sister now. As if I needed something to love you." She giggled and I smiled, but confusion it me.

"Wait, how is that even possible? He's seen me before, that doesn't make sense."

"I don't know but, I think Sam is going to consult the elders and see if there's anything in our legends similar, to this. But, how are you doing? Are you okay with this?"

"Honestly I'm thrilled, I've never felt this away before but, I'm worried too. I don't want him to love me just because he has to and ,I don't want to hurt Jake but anything I could have had with him is all shot to hell now. I want a relationship with Paul but, I want to go slow because of what happened with Edward and..." I gasped. Edward! "How am I going to tell him? He's going to kill the pack, me, and them himself! I can't let my family get killed because of me. Emily, I can't let him hurt them. Remind me again why I got involved with a leech." I feel exhausted. Things where so amazing 2 minutes ago and then reality has to come crashing down on me.

"Bella, calm down. First of all, I know you don't want Paul to love you because he has to but, you'll see that love is so genuine and true that I doesn't matter how he felt before. Secondly, Jake will find his imprint and get over it in time. Thirdly, let go of the whole slow relationship thing. Every couple is different and it'll will move at the pace it needs to move at. Just, let it happen naturally." She smiled at me reassuringly.

"As for Edward, when it comes to imprints no amount of vampires can stop a wolf." I sat there patiently, listening to everything Emily just said, letting the knot in my stomach fade away. I take a couple of deep breaths and calm myself. She's right.

"Thank you Em. Your right." I say hugging her.

"Do you really think of us as your family?" She asked , her voice shaking slightly. I pulled back, and see her eye glassed over with tears.

"Of course! You are the best sister a girl could ask for. I feel so lucky to have all of you in my life." I was trying to hold back tears of my own now.

"Oh Bella! We all love you so much, don't worry about anything. Everything is going to turn out just fine." She gave me another hug but, I pulled back when I felt a vibration in my pocket. I held up my finger signaling to her to give me a minute. I pulled out my phone and flipped it open, saying hello with out checking the caller id.

"Isabella! Where are you?" A cold angry voice commanded. Suddenly, fear hit me like a mac truck.

Edward.

I know I'm an awful person for having another cliffhanger but, it felt like the right way to end it. I hope you like it! Review, follow, and favorite! Tell me if you think I should do more of the story in Paul's POV. I think I'll do more of this story in his POV but, I want to know if you liked it. Thanks!

**XOXOX~** PureCreation97


	3. First Beach

Hello lovelies! I'm so sorry it took longer for me to update. I hit a giant wall of writers block which took a lot of New Moon watching and One Direction listening to get over. Thank you SO MUCH for all the lovin' this story is getting you guys make me fell so loved, so thank you! I promise to post the next chapter soon. There will be some twists in this stories future so look out for that.

I own nothing :-(

_Previously - "Isabella! Where are you?" A cold angry voice commanded. Suddenly, fear hit me like a mac truck._

_Edward. _

**First Beach**

**Bella's POV**

Paul burst the door shaking violently, fighting to stay human. I drop the phone on the bed and run to him, wrapping my arms around his muscular frame.

"Paul what's wrong?" I ask in a soothing voice. He wraps his arms around my waist, and rests his cheek against my hair, taking deep breaths.

"Why are you upset?" He asked back, pain evident in his voice.

"Shit!" I say remembering Edward's on the line. I reluctantly detach myself from Paul's arms and grab the forgotten phone off the bed.

"Edward, are you there?" I ask as I place myself back in Paul's safe embrace.

"Bella, who there hell are you talking to like that?" Jealousy fills every word and I hesitate for a second wondering if I should tell him the truth.

"Paul..." I answer back. Edward's silence scares me, but Paul pulls me in tighter and places little kisses on my forehead, calming me.

"Edward, obviously we have somethings to talk about but, I don't want to talk about them over the phone. Meet us at the southern end of the treaty line at 9:00." I say, snapping the phone shut before he could refuse. A small part of me feels bad for breaking up with Edward. Even though he's controlling and moody, a part of me believes that he loves me in his own twisted way, and I've always felt bad for people going through unrequited love.

"Bella, could we talk?" Paul's voice brings me out of my own head but, I don't register what he says.

"What?"

"Do you want to talk?" His eyes look sad and my heart breaks. I've never been a violent person but, I want to hurt whoever is putting him in pain. I place my hand on his cheek and he leans into it, kissing my palm, making me sigh. Emily clears her throat alerting us to her presents. I blush, completely forgetting she was even there.

"Thanks for all the advice Em." I say, before hugging her.

"Anything for you Bella. Come to me anytime." She say, hugging back. I skip back to Paul and stare up at him happily.

"Come on." Paul takes my hand and leads me out of the tiny house, heading for my car.

"Keys." He commands. I pull them out of my pocket, dropping them in his hand before climb in. I cuddle up against his side and he smiles a innocent almost, shy smile. I force myself to not freak out, because him loving me this way, so pure and unadulterated, is almost to much for me to handle, without fainting. We start driving and Paul puts his arm around the back of the seat, resting his hand on my shoulder like we've been doing it for years. I do some deep breathing and revel in the comfortable quite.

Between Paul's warmth, and the rhythm of the car ride I'm loosing a battle with sleep. My eyelids start to get too heavy to keep open so, I let them close and before I know it I fall into a dreamless sleep.

"Bella. Bella, baby get up." I slowly open my eyes and see Paul. His are eyes shining, and there's a slightly amused look on his face.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" My eyes grow wide and my I can feel myself growing redder my the second.

"What did you hear?"

"Oh, you know, just how much you want my body."He smirks victoriously and I playfully hit his arm. I look around and realize we're at First Beach, exactly where I was a few hours ago still contemplating if I wanted to be with Edward. Now I'm here with Paul, the thought of being with anyone else churns my stomach. Paul gets out and comes around to my side and opens the door taking my hand in his and pulling me out, closing the door behind me. We walk hand in hand wordlessly on the beach, until we find a piece of driftwood making ourselves comfortable.

"Bella, exactly how much do you know about imprinting?" For the first time ever Paul looks nervous and that unnerves me.

"All I know is the little that Jacob told me. Looking into the eyes of your soul mate, everything shifts and it's not gravity holding you to the earth anymore it's her... or I'm guessing in this situation it's me." I whisper the last part, biting my lip. Paul looks into my eye and he leans in giving me a look that has a serious effect on my panties but, before I can close the gap he shuts his eyes tight, sucks in a deep breath, and pulls back adding more space between us. My stomach drops and tears fill my eyes. With Edward I expected the rejection, but with Paul, sadness hits me so fast if I wasn't sitting I would've feel to my knees. A small groan of pain came from Paul and he clutches his chest.

"Are you okay?" I ask. Trying to hide the hysterical edge in my voice, because I'm still mad.

"I'm fine. But, could you calm down?"

"Um... sure. Why?" My brows knit together in confusion.

"When a imprint is in pain or hurt their wolf feels it."

"Oh." Is the only thing I can get out, but I push aside my pain and try to be happy for Paul. Pain is the last thing I want to cause him. After a minute, his body loosens and his face relaxes letting me know he's better.

"Before we talk about us, there's somethings I think you should know about me and about imprinting." Paul looks nervous again but, instead of letting it unnerve me I stay calm for him. I simply nod and he continues.

"Imprinting for the human is kinda, a four step process. Step one is obviously the initial imprint, gravity shifting the whole shebang. Step two is kissing. If and when they kiss, the imprint can feel when their wolf is in pain, I can do this with you naturally but, for you to feel my pain we have to kiss. Three is sex." Paul wiggles his eyebrows around suggestively and I slap his arm.

"Again, if and when we do this you'll smell a little different. Our scents will mix and guys will know that you're mine even when I'm not around. The finally step in marking you..." He trails off and won't look me in the eyes.

"What's marking?"

"I have to bite you, right here." He trails his finger down my neck, to my left collar bone leaving a trail hot skin behind.

"I though only vampires bite." Paul barks out a laugh and I laugh with him.

"Why do you have to mark me?"

"I don't have to if you don't want me to. Not everybody does." Paul's eyes widen and he puts his hands up in surrender. It hits me that he thinks he's scared me off. As if thats even possible.

"Paul, it's fine. I'm just wonder what happens when you do bite me." So many emotions flash through his beautiful orbs but the ones I catch are surprise, happiness, and then they settle on sadness.

"If I do mark you, it's like a marriage but, stronger, and to the tribe we are married. It binds us together in every way, but you would stop aging. Just until I stopped phasing and then we could settle down, get married legally, have ki..." Paul begins to ramble and I find it cute, but he stops suddenly and balls his fists up in his lap.

"Fuck! Babe, you have no clue how sorry I feel for taking away your options in life. I know it must suck for you to have to be connected to me forever but, you don't have to be with me like that. In fact, I hope you don't! I don't want you to feel the pain I feel, I love you to much to put you through that." He grabs my hands and holds them to his chest, practically,begging me with his eyes to walk away.

"Paul! You have no clue how amazing you are. The fact that I get you all to myself for the rest of my life makes me happier then I could ever put in words. I want to be with you. Please don't deny me that." I lean in to kiss him but, before I reach his lips he pulls away.

"You have no clue how much I want to kiss you, mark you, take you right here on this damn beach but, you have to know what your getting into! I've been with a lot of girls, use them and then throw them away. You deserve someone so much better then me."

"But, you deserve someone like me." I look into his eyes and melt. A tingle works it's way to every part of my, resting in my southern region. He slowly leans in, cupping my cheek in his hand, and places his lips on mine. He kisses me with a tenderness that makes me want to cry, and I kiss back with equal love. Suddenly, the imprinting sensation takes me over again and I'm falling deeper in love. I didn't even know that was possible. I can almost literally feel my heart being placed with him and his heart being place with me. The need for oxygen becomes to much and we pull apart, resting our foreheads against each others.

"I love you." He says breathless.

"I love you more." I say back.

Sorry it's a little short I just really wanted to get this chapter out there. The next one will be up in the next day or two. Love you all!

**XOXOX~** PureCreation97


	4. I'm Sure

Hi my lovelies! I'm so so so sorry for not updating I started babysitting from 8 till 5 and that kids takes it out of me. I kinda feel like this story has been going in slow motion so I'm going to start letting it get interesting! Thank you to all the people that follow and that review! I never expected for so many people to like it this much so a massive thank you!

I own nothing

**I'm Sure**

**Paul's POV**

Bella settles into my arms and we watched the gray waves rolling in and rolling back out again, the sky still light enough to see even after the sun set. She starts drawing little patterns across my bare chest, and my pants get a little tight. I absentmindedly run my fingers through her hair, playing with the ends. Bella brushes her finger tips across my heart and lays a tiny kiss there. I mentally groan as more blood rushes to my groin. I pray Bella doesn't notice but, of course she does. Giving me a evil smirk she nonchalantly lets her hand graze the top of Paul Jr. just long enough to make him twitch against her palm. Satisfied with the reaction she gets, Bella wraps her slender arms around my torso and holds on for dear life.

"That was not nice." I say, straining to keep my voice from sounding like a long moan.

"I have no clue what your talking about." She answers back innocently, but I can feel her smirk as she hides her face in my chest. I'm not about to let her get away with that, so I laying little kisses on her face making my way to her left ear, gently nibbling on it. Bella quietly moans my name and I an urge to make her say it louder, so I slide my hand from the crock of her neck, to her firm perky breasts. I kiss and gently suck down her neck as I greedily feel her up. I let my hand continue to run down her body and she whimpers in protest at the loss of contact.

I get to the patch of skin just under her left collar bone, where I would mark her, and I paying special attention to it. I nip, kiss, and suck the sensitive flesh until I'm happy with the size and color of the hickey starting to form, soothing it over with my tongue.

"Paul... don't tease." She moans into my ear, as her finger tangle in my hair tugging slightly, reeking havoc on my dick. I stop kissing her neck and take in the look on her face. Lips red and swollen begging to be kissed again, eyes wild with desire and love, hair tangled from my fingers. Everything about this girl makes me feel something, which I've been trying to void most of my life but, with her it's okay. I lean in slowly my gaze dropping to her lips, suddenly my phone rings. I pull back and rip it out from my pocket.

"What?" I ask with venom in my voice, not caring who it is. I hear a chuckle and I automatically know who it is.

"What do you want Sam?" I ask again, impatience getting the best of me.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asks, humor still in his voice.

"No, why?"

"Doesn't Bella have to do something?"

"Shit! We forgot, we'll be there soon."

"What made you forget Paul?" I feel like punching him but, after the hell I put Sam and Jared through over imprinting I know they'll have no mercy on me.

"The same thing that made you and Emily late for the tribe meeting last week."

"Point taken but, in all seriousness, congratulations. Bella's perfect for you bro, your lucky." I look down at the amazing woman in my arms and I smile.

"Thanks man, I feel lucky. We're closer to the clearing then you so, we'll probably make it there first."

"Okay." Is the only answer I get before hanging up. I turn my attention back to Bella and she gives me a weary look.

"I really don't feel like dealing with vampires right now. Especially psychopathic ones who, I have a feeling, are going to freak out when he finds out. " I chuckle and stand up, puller along with me.

"Good thing you have me to deal with them for you." I say, as I we make our way to the car. Out of no where a sharp pain rips through my chest and I look at Bella, eyes full of terror, her lips slightly blue from lack of oxygen. I stop in my tracks and turn her to look at me.

"Bella, breathe." I say, wrapping my arms around her, and rub small circles on her back, trying to comfort her. She takes slow deliberate and I watch as her lips turn from blue back to pink.

"Everything will be fine."

"You can't promise that. What if Edward loses it and one of the guys get hurt trying to protect me. What if he tries to do something to me and you, being the hot head you are try to protect me and get hurt! Paul what if you die! I couldn't live with myself." Tears threaten to fall from her eyes and the pain is almost unbearable, but seeing her about to cry is worse. Suddenly, Bella clutches her chest, face is full of pain.

"Ow! What is that?"

"Welcome to the wonderful world of imprinting. Pro's you find your soul mate, you become a better person, and get to have amazing sex anytime you want. Con's the entire pack knows just how amazing the sex is, your soul mate may be a toddler, and once you kiss you feel all my pain." I say, half joking half serious but, I manage to make Bella laugh and she drops her hand from her chest. But, her smile quickly melts into a frown.

"Paul, I hate the fact that I hurt you." She says, her eyes looking guilty.

"I hate the fact I cause you pain. Don't feel guilty. There's bound to be a down side to imprinting, and this happens to be it. It could be worse." She sighs and runs her hands through her now tangled hair.

"Your right. I'll try to calm down." Bella looks like she trying to focus. I can feel her relaxing and the pain in my chest almost disappears.

"Better?" She looks at me, hopeful.

"Much."

"Okay, good." I can see her sigh in relief and I stare at her in amazement, as we continue walking finally make it to her truck and get in.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" She looks at me with curiosity.

"Control your emotion so fast."

"I think about you and I calm down, the same way you calm down." I can't help but smile at the thought of helping her, even if it's in such a small way. The drive is short and filled with mindless chatter about whether Batman or Superman is better. Her argument is weak and I win, because Superman is way cooler. But, she points out that Batman has the best villains and I can't say I disagree. We pull up the edge of the forest and I park the car on the side of the road, Bella giving me a worried look.

"Bella don't worry. No one will get hurt, well no one important anyway. I make no promises that the leeches will walk away unscratched."

"I'm currently more worried about that." She points toward the dark forest, looking at it like the tree's about to attack her. I laugh, stepping out the truck and come around to her side, pulling her against her will. Bella must have caught a glimpse of her self in the mirror because she makes a choking sound and gives me a stern look.

"What the hell Paul?" Bella ask, pulling down the neck line of her shirt to inspect her -very impressive- hickey.

"You weren't complaining when I gave it to you." I say, suggestively wiggling my hips.

"You know you want me." I flash her a playful smile and she cracks up laughing.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Lahote." Bella answers back, patting me on the back.

"But seriously. How do you expect me to hide this? I have no makeup, no scarf, and of course in your haste to get to the beach, I left my jacket." She looks desperate and I try to think of something but come up with nothing.

"Don't worry about it baby, it's getting dark no one will notice. Just think of it as out outward sigh to that leech that your mine now." I pull her into my arms and kiss her nose. Bella looks at me, her eyes twinkling. Shit! Did I just say her eyes twinkle? Yep, it's official. I'm fucked.

"Okay! But, what about everyone else? I don't want the whole pack knowing this." She doesn't look desperate anymore, just slightly embarrassed.

"Bella, the guys are going to see me giving it to you in my thoughts anyways, so I suggest wearing it proudly."

"Stupid, werewolf's with mind reading! Fine, I'll strut around everywhere I go, proudly displaying your love of my neck. But, if I forget to cover it up at home and Charlie sees it, I'm not going to hesitate to tell him who gave it to me." Bella says smugly, knowing she's got me there.

"How do I get there without falling or hurting myself?" She asks, switching the topic back to the forest. I look deep into her eyes and smirk.

"Ride me." Bella turns bright red and drops her gaze to her feet. I put my fingers under her chin, tilting her head up to look into my eyes.

"Your trust me, right?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll be right back." Releasing her from my grasp, running off into the cover of the trees. I take off my clothes and tie them to my ankle, shaking out my muscles before trying to think about something to set me off. I picture the filthy leech being so close to Bella and I feel myself starting the shake. I focus on that thought and my heart starts to beat faster, my blood pumping through my veins. I start to feel my bones expand and bend into my wolf form, the muscle ripping apart at the sudden change before wrapping around the bone again. Finally my instincts take over and I give into the shift, exploding into a ball of dark silver fur.

I happily trot back to Bella, unable to stop my tail from wagging. She looks at me in my wolf form for the first time as my imprint, and the look in her eyes makes me weak. Pride. Deep down I've always wanted to be someone, a girl could be proud of. Now here she is, the most incredible woman a man can ask for and she's proud to call me hers, just the way I am. I slow my trot as I get closer to her and I lower my head so we're eye to eye.

"How do you expect me to get up there?" She ask. I lay down and motion for her to climb up. She leaps up, but I see her struggling half way so I use my snout and help push her up. Once on, Bella straddles my back, leans forward gently holding on to the fur behind my neck.

"I'm ready." I start running slowly trying not to scare her but, when she starts laughing I run faster knowing she's having fun. We reach the clearing all to soon and Bella gives me a kiss behind my ear before climbing off. I run further into the foliage and phase back. I quickly pull on my clothes and run to Bella, who is switching her weight from one foot to the next, nervously waiting for the bloodsuckers to show. I wrap my arms around her from behind and she screams.

"Calm down boo, it's just me." Bella turns in my arms and looks at me fiercely.

"God Paul, you scared the hell out of me."

"Your nervous." I say ignoring her statement and pointing out the obvious.

"I've seen too many vampires in action before." She says almost to the point of annoyance, pulling herself out of my embrace.

"Can't you just... I don't know. Oh! I have a great idea, just kill him and get it over and done with." She flashes me a big smile, like she just thought of the best idea ever. My cock twitches, knowing Bella wants those leeches dead turns me on -because I'm fucked up in the head.- I pull her into my arms again and hold her close.

"A few hours and I'm already rubbing off." I say as I kiss her neck, making her breath hitch slightly. She blushes a deep crimson and tries to hide her eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed. I like seeing the effect I have on you." I say as I skim her jaw line with my lips. Bella pulls herself away and rolls her eyes.

"Please! You wish you had that kind of effect on me." She crosses her arms and sticks out her tongue at me. I take that as a challenge and slowly make my way to her, backing Bella up against a tree putting my arms on each side of her. I lean down and hover my lips over hers.

"Are you sure?" I ask. Bella's eyes flutter close and she fights to control her breathing. I give her a ghost of a kiss and she's quiet but, I hear her moan my name. Not touching becomes to much for me to handle, and I push her flush against the tree and kiss her roughly. Bella wraps her arms around my neck pulling me closer, as I lick her bottom lip asking for entrance. She obliges and we needly explore each others mouth. The kiss is bruising and needy, as our tongues battling for dominance, teeth clashing, moans loud and unguarded. Bella lays slopping kisses down my neck and picks a spot to focus on.

"Paul."She manages to say between kisses.

"Hmmm."

"I'm sure." Bella suddenly untangles herself from me and walks away swinging her hips, a triumphant smile on her face. I stand there like on idiot, mouth open in shock, Paul Jr. standing straight up ready for her to see all him in all his glory. I look down and my cheeks grow hot.

"Don't be embarrassed. I like seeing the effect I have on you." She says mocking my previous statement.

"Oh, you are so paying for that." I go to chase her in the dark but, a sickly sweet scent hits me like a ton of bricks and I go stiff.

"What's wrong Paul?"

"They're almost here." It takes all I have not to phase right here, but Bella's standing to close. I run further into the trees and barely get my clothes off before I burst into a giant dog. I hear the packs thoughts swirl in my head I can barely make out who's who. They're all incoherent, the threat running through our blood making it hard to think about anything but the kill.

"We're a mile a way." Sam's thought cuts through the rest.

"The leeches are 5 miles from the boarder." I think, not able to hold back from snarling. I run back out to Bella. I stand slightly in front of her, defensively and she leans into me running her tiny fingers through my fur, calming me down enough to think clearly. The pack arrives and 3 flank me on each side. I see Bella look behind her and frown, trying her best not to be sad, but the pain in my chest reappears, dull but there. I nudge her with my nose and she gives me a smile that doesn't touch her eyes. I want to take off to find Jacob, punch him in the face and then explain that Bella needs him to be her friend.

"We looked for him Paul but, we could find him." Embry thinks.

"Give him time to cool off. He'll be back." Sam thinks, trying to comfort me in someway. The burn in my nose grows stronger and I go ridged. They're here...

Sorry for this chapter being like constitution long but, I couldn't find anywhere else to stop it. The next chapter is already written and will be posted in a few days so look out for that. Love you guys so much! Please review (Insert puppy dog eyes!)

**XOXOX~ **PureCreation97


	5. Bad Ass

Hey lovelies! Thanks again for all the people that followed and reviewed! I have a goal to get to 200 followers so lets see if we can hit it! Another really long chapter so I hope you like it. I'm going to have a little contest and the details will be at the end of the chapter, check it out! You guys are amazing I love you all.

I own nothing

**Bad Ass**

**Bella's POV**

"They're almost here." I go say something but, I see the focus in his eyes and I stay quiet as he sprints in the forest. I try to stay as calm as I can for Paul but, I want to jump into his arms and tell him to take me far away. No, I take that back. He makes me who I want to be, I don't run away from my problem any more I embrace them. I quickly suck in air and clear my head of everything except him. I picture his arms around my waist, his lips on mine, the way he looks into my eyes and I feel empowered, strong even.

I look to my left, seeing a giant silvery wolf walk out from the trees and stand slightly in front of me defensively. I lean into him running my fingers through his fur calming myself down. Branches start to break and leaves rustle behind me, alerting me to the packs presents. I look back and strain my eyes in the dark to make out who's who. Sadness sweeps over me as I realize that Jake's not here but, I swallow it snuggle up even more into Paul. He nudges me with his nose and I give him a smile. It's a real smile because I could never be truly sad as long as I him but, I'm worried about Jake. I feel the wind start to pick up Paul's heat the only thing keeping me warm. I look at the sky trying to find the moon but, the thick clouds block my view. I take this moment to prepare myself mentally for what comes next and I'm suddenly grateful to the cool wind as I inhale letting it wash over my brain an provide the calm I need. But, I know my moments over when I feel Paul's muscles tense to an agonizing degree. They're here.

I stain my eyes again to see across the small clearing but, all I see are shadows moving and I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me or not. Paul lowers his head and growls deep baring his teeth and my suspicions are confirmed. I move up a few steps and kiss his neck before clearing my throat.

"Thanks for meeting me." I address to no one in particular since I can't see.

"For you." I recognize Edward's voice and cringe at the girlish sound. How did I find it so appealing? I hear something hit the ground in front of me and I bend down to pick it up, breathing a sigh of relief when I see it's a flashlight. I press the button and the light cuts through the darkness like a sword. Carlisle id standing a good 50 yards away, Edward is to his right, and Emmett on his left. I'm confused as to why Edward isn't in the middle and something about the arrangement is unsettling.

"Thanks for thinking about the human." I say trying to sound like I'm fine but, this feeling is eating away at the edge of my brain and I know the picture is wrong.

"I'm always thinking of you Bella." I force myself not to roll my eyes at his words.

"Can you contain your thoughts?" Edward burst. I slide my eyes over to Paul's and I can the amusement in them. I give him a knowing smirk and look back to Edward, who leans over and whispers something in Carlisle's ear. Then it hits me. I go back to a year ago, I'm in a different clearing, facing different vampires but it's the same situation. Carlisle is a decoy and Edward's the one really calling the shot. I get an eerie feeling and I know this won't end well.

"I went to First Beach today." I say just to start not knowing how to do this without pissing him off.

"I know love?" He gave me the grin he gives me when he thinks I'm being a silly human. I glare at him and I'm about to say something when he gets into a crouch.

"Your Bella?" Edward asks screaming out the words. I'm confused for a minute then it dawns on me that Paul must have had something to say about Edward calling me love.

"Yeah Edward, his Bella."

"No! Bella, I forbid you to leave me." I barked out a sarcastic laugh.

"You can't forbid me to do anything. You never should have started in the first place, and I never should have listened." I say bluntly. I see the rage written all over his face, but it was different. Like something in him was about to snap.

"Edward, Paul imprinted on me when I visited Emily tonight." Hope shone on his face, which is the opposite of what I expected.

"You can deny the imprint, you don't have to love him. Before the imprint you loved me, it's still there I know it. We loved with a love that was more than love. Bella, cross the treaty line and I'll figure out how to deal with Paul." He quotes Edgar Allen Poe which is one of my favorites but, it's false. What I have with Paul is that kind of love.

"Yes, it is possible to deny the imprint but, I've excepted it. I thought I loved you, I thought I loved you more then anyone could love, but it wasn't love. I stopped feeling, whatever I was feeling, a long time ago. I was so tired of feeling weak and letting you make all my decisions. Thats not me." I tried to choose my words carefully and still make my point. I can see him getting mad and I know I said something wrong.

"Control you thoughts you filthy mutt!" Hell no.

"Listen leech, no one talks to my mate like that. Now, I told you I don't want you so I don't know why your still here." I waved him off and placed my hands on my hips. I looked toward Emmett who looks hurt and impressed. I didn't mean to hurt him but, the bloodsucker went to far. I forced a glance at Edward and I realize I had done it. I made him snap. His back straightened completely and he squared his jaw, cracking his knuckles.

"Your going to pay for that Isabella." He said taking a step forward. Paul leaped in front of me and a wild growl tears through him. I look around from his hind leg and see Carlisle standing in front of Edward his hand out stopping his son, probably trying to talk some sense into him. He turns his gaze from his father and looks me dead in eyes, his black and flat like coal.

"This isn't over." Is all he said before disappearing in a gust of wind. I walk forward wrapping my arms in a death grip around Paul's front leg.

"Goodbye Bella." Carlisle said and takes off like his son. Something about it sounds like a goodbye but, I can't bring myself to feel sad. They all let Edward control me like I was a puppet, hell even I let him control me. But, I'd never been in a relationship and I thought that was what was supposed to happen. I start to feel sleepy and I want to curl up with Paul sleep for a week but, I know I can't. A loud laughing brings me out of my sleep induced haze and I look up to see Em dying of laughter.

"What's so funny Emmy bear?" I ask using one of his nicknames, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Does imprinting make you bad ass?" I laugh and blush.

"No, but telling off a pissed vampire does." He laughs again and I feel relieved. Relieved that my family didn't get hurt, relieved Emmett's not mad.

"May I just congratulate you on one hell of a hickey. That thing took time and dedication." He says giving me a round of applause. I gasp and bury my head deep into Paul. I feel something wet and rough on the side of my face, sending me into a fit of giggles that I think are from being slap happy. I wipe the spit off the side of my face with my sleeve and give him a stern look.

"That was gross! But, I love you too." I say kissing his shoulder.

"I'm happy for you Bells." I turn back to Emmett. I don't want to loose him in all of this.

"Thanks. Em you'll still come around right?" I said trying not to get sad too fast.

"Of course Bella. Who else is going to pick on you?" He says it like that was a stupid question. I hear Paul huff and I know he's going to have some things to say to me about Emmett.

"Hey, Em will you do me a favor?"

"Course, what cha need?"

"Tell Rose to call me tomorrow." He gives me a weird look and I explain.

"She was the only one that night that said no. She was right, that isn't the life for me and she cared enough to tell me what I needed to hear. I owe her a thank you." He just nods his head and I know he understands.

"I just wanted whatever you wanted." He said looking guilty.

"I know. You should go check on Carlisle see if he's still alive, I think Edward finally lost it." Emmett flashes me a thousand watt smile and waves.

"Bye Bells. Rose and I will call tomorrow."

"Bye Em." I watch as he turns to leave but he stops and looks back.

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He says wiggles his brows suggestively and I blush madly. Waving good bye and he too vanishes in a gust of wind. I yawn big and Paul give me a knowing look. He lays down and I climb up ungracefully but, without help from him this time so I consider it a win. I hold on to the fur of his neck again and look toward the pack.

"Thank you." I see Sam nod giving me wolfy grin. I wave goodbye to them and Paul takes off in what I assume is the direction of the truck. I watch the trees blur pass us and I try not to let my brain over analyze everything Edward said. But, even he can't stop Paul from invading my thoughts and I realize how much I need to thank him for everything.

"Thank you for being there with me. If you weren't I don't think I could have done it. You make me strong, make me the person I want to be." I want to kiss him so bad it hurts and I know he feels it. I shyly but, bravely start to grind my hips into him, instead of a kiss. A very human sounding groan comes from him and I find a rhythm rocking my hips with each step he takes. Paul abruptly stops and lays down so I can get off and I'm starting to worry I did something wrong. He goes to walk away but, I put my hand on his leg letting him I don't want him to go.

"You don't have to leave every time you need to phase back. It's not going to scare me off." I watch intently as he contemplates this. He nods and take a few steps back, then I remember he's going to be naked and I can't handle that right now.

"Wait! You're naked under there. I can't go home all hot bothered." I know if he was in his human form he would have a stupid smirk plastered on his face, that would make me want to kiss it off. He goes further into the trees and deep down I know I'm screwed. I will end up thinking about this late at night for a long time.

Paul walks out and just as I predicted there's a stupid smirk plastered to his face. I would normally be irritated but, his lips are full and begging to be kissed. I without warning jump into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and attack his lips with mine. One of his hands go to cup my ass and the other goes to my waist making my head swim. I need him, more then sleep, more then air, more then I'll ever need anything.

He kisses me back with equal urgency and sucks on my bottom lips nipping at it now and then. I fight the urge to pull back for oxygen because, if this is how I die then I'll die more then happy. But, right on queue he kisses down my neck and I gasp for air trying to reinflate my lungs. I feel something vibrate under my thigh and Paul quickly rips his lips away from my neck and yanks out his phone from his pocket answering with a growl.

"This better be good for cock blocking me again." I hang from him like a koala, and watch as Paul's eyes grow wide and he huffs setting me back on the ground. I sway a little and finally lose my balance, preparing myself for the impact but a pair of strong arms catches me. He steadies me and puts the phone back to his ear.

"Yeah. Tell him to calm down, I'll get her back in 15." Paul snaps the phone shut and give me a look. Then I remember it's not just him and me on this earth.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 11."

"Shit! Charlie."

"Come on boo." Paul holds his hand out and I take it. We walk toward the truck and he helps me over logs and moves breaches out of my way and I thankful don't fall. We make it to the truck and he opens my door, the gets in the driver seat and puts the key in the ignition, the engine roaring to life.

I'm suddenly really embarrassed, I know I must seam like a desperate unexperienced virgin. I've always been proud to be one but, it hit me just how little experience I have. Before Edward I had only kiss one other boy and it was when I was 11 on a dare. Tears spring in my eyes and I mentally kick myself for always crying. I feel an arm wrap around my waist and pull me across the leather seat into a strong chest.

"Baby girl why are you crying?" His voice is tender and full of emotion. I forgot I can't hide my feelings and I wipe away the stray tear that escaped.

"I'm not crying... technically." Trying to keep my voice from faltering.

"Then why are you sad?" I pause and debate on whether or not to tell him the truth but, I've never been good at lying.

"I don't know how you find me attractive." I pull at my sleeves and stare out the window trying to avoid his gaze.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Paul looks confused and a little hurt.

"I've kissed 2 people other then you and the last one was a vampire. I have no experience with anything I'm doing, and I guess I'm just worried I'm doing it wrong."

"Bella, you really have no clue what you do to me, do you?" I shake my head no and look around. I realize we're at my house already and I frown not wanting to leave him. Paul gently moves my head to look at him and do. His fingers ghost over my face and I involuntarily shiver.

"So sexy." I smile get the courage to kiss him again. I lean in slow and kiss him just long enough to taste his lip before pulling back.

"God Bella. Don't start something I'm going to have to finish." I arch a brow and he looks down. I breathe out heavily and pull myself away, opening my door and getting out closing the door with a slam.

"Where are you going?" Paul asks getting out of the cab.

"If I stay there, where I want to be, I'm never going to get inside and Charlie is going to have a my ass. So, goodnight." Without another word or look I rush toward the front door and take the four step by two. I adjust my shirt to cover my hickey best I can and I stick my key in the door turning it open to a very angry dad.

Hope you liked it! Thanks again for all the encouragement it means so much to me. Contest! I will send you a sneak peak at the next chapter and write a one shot with the characters of your choosing to the first person that A. reviews (more then 2 words please) B. guesses my top 3 favorite bands/artist (clues listed below) and C. tells me your top 3 favorite bands/artists.

**XOXOX**~ Purecreation97

Clues:

is a recently popular British singer song writer that can rap (Lol! Did I make that too obvious?)

is originally from my home town of Detroit (Thats all you get for this one because there's only so many people you can choose from)

are a hugely popular boy band and my favorite is from Ireland (I just gave this one but thats okay :-D )


	6. A Bed to Share

Hello my lovelies! I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long. Between baby sitting, my computer breaking down, writers block, and my grandma being in the hospital I haven't had a chance to update. I love writing this story but, what I love most is you guys' reviews, follows, and favorites. It means the world to me so thank you so much! I went back reread the other chapters and I realized the time line is off because I originally said that it was September but, that doesn't make since in September Edward leaves and this story is supposed to be in between the end of New Moon and the beginning of Eclipse so if we could just pretend that this story really started in March that would be amazing. Thank you so so so much for working with me on this. Love you all!

I own nothing!

**A Bed to Share**

**Bella's POV**

Charlie was mad, furious actually but, his rage was quickly soothed over after I told him I broke it off with Edward. He gave me a suspicious look, eyeing me to make sure I wasn't going to burst into a fit of tears but, I smiled brightly and this seemed to satisfy him to the point of telling me that I'm no longer grounded. He went to bed with a smile on his face, one that crinkles the edges of his eyes. That smile, I see very rarely but, when I do I'm reminded of why I love him so much and why he's so important to me.

He went up stairs 30 minutes ago and I started hearing his snoring 10 minutes ago. I've been sitting here in the kitchen, debating on whether to go upstairs and sleep or eat first since, I didn't eat at Em's. The trouble with both is, that they required me getting up from my chair, which has magically become comfortable in my drowsiness. I continue to sit, doing nothing, until my hunger turns ravenous and my decision is forced. I quietly stand up and lazily walk to the fridge, hoping the light and cold will wake me up.

After I realize that the fridge holds nothing promising I settle for a pop tart, and put it in the toaster. I let my mind wonder and a smile creeps onto my face as I think of Paul. I think of seeing him so handsome at Emily's, surrounded by his brothers, eagerly awaiting their food. Paul! God, I must be the worst imprint ever, he's got to be starving my now.

I rush to the door and quickly slip on my coat and shoes before, stepping out into the night. I hold my coat closer to me as I walk further from the house, straining my eyes to see anything.

"Paul." I call out in a hushed way.

"Paul!" I call out again and for a split second I wonder if he went home but, I know would feel it. Feel a deep aching in my chest, that would tell me that we are entirely to far away from each other. Strong warm arms encircle my waist and jump before realizing it's the exact pair of arms I've been missing. His body presses against mine and I feel like I can finally breathe the right way. His breath washes over my neck and the side of my cheek making my knees weak but, I came out here for a reason.

"Are you hungry?" I ask. Paul chuckles and turns me around to face him.

"I'm always hungry." I smile and roll my eyes. That was a stupid question. He leans down and kisses my lips before, trailing more kisses across my cheek and up to my ear.

"But, what I'm really hungry for is you." I moan just at the thought but, try to gather myself quickly. I make a little distance between us and I gave him a look. I can tell he knows I'm struggling with keeping my panties on and doesn't push. We walk into the house and I take off my shoes and coat again, while he makes himself at home sitting in the same spot I was in.

"What do you want to eat? Other then me." I give him a playful wink and he laughs weakly.

"Watcha got?"

"Umm... I have some left over lasagna." He nods slowly looking really tired. I quietly pull the food out of the fridge, and put it in the microwave. I then go to the toaster and pull out my, now cold, pop tart

and sit down across from Paul.

"Why are you so far away?" He asks me sleepily. I shrug before standing up and taking my proper place in his lap. Paul props his head up on my shoulder and slips his arms around my waist securing me to his lap. I lean into him and slowly continue to eat my pop tart, loving the peace of the moment, even though the butterflies in my stomach are going crazy.

"What's that taste like?" I give a weird sounding laugh since my mouth is full, and try to swallow so I can answer.

"You know what a pop tart tastes like."

"Yeah but, I want to know what your pop tart taste like."

"I'm warming up a whole plate of lasagna for you. You can wait one more minute for your food." He gives me puppy dog eyes but, I hold strong.

"No, absolutely not." He makes his eyes bigger, jutting out his lower lip dramatically, and I cave with a fake huff. How can I say no to that face? I break off a piece for him but, make sure it's mostly the bland crust part and pop it into his awaiting mouth.

The microwave goes off and I jump up not wanting Charlie to wake up. Carefully taking out the hot plate, I put it on the table in front of him and grab a pop from the fridge and give that to him too. I sit across from him again and stare, taking in all his features. He looks back at me and smiles, making me melt and get butterflies again. In an instant his eyebrows scrunch in confusion and then he relaxes. I give him a questioning look but, don't say anything.

"This is amazing babe."

"Thank you." I start observing him again and see it in his face how tired he is, which makes me wonder when the last time he slept was.

"Babe, do you want to sleep here tonight?" I ask, as he takes another bite. He looks at me a little surprised and shakes his head no.

"Boo, need to sleep and I'm the same size as your bed." I wave him off and look at him sternly.

"You look exhausted, and it makes no sense running all the way back now."

"You think I was going to leave you, and go home?" Paul looks at me like I'm crazy and I give the same look back to him. He takes his plate to the sink and rinses it out before putting it away with the rest, then chugs the remaining pop and throws the can in the trash.

"Then where were you going to sleep?" I ask, concerned.

"Outside." He says as he sits back down.

"Outside. Are you crazy?"

"I want you to be comfortable." He says. I shake my head at him and get out of my seat, squeezing myself in between Paul and the table, straddling him. A mischievous grin is placed on his handsome face, as I kiss a trail from the corner of his mouth to his ear before sucking the flesh between my teeth and nibbling on it. He moans quietly and I smile.

"I'd be more comfortable if you stayed." I whisper, then pull back, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands settle on my hips, driving me crazy and making it hard to concentrate.

"Please?"

"Are you sure baby?" His eyes search mine, looking for something but, I'm not sure what.

"Yeah, why are you not sure?"

"I just don't want you to feel like you have too."

"Babe, I asked you, you didn't ask me."

"I know but, you're so special to me and I don't want you to feel like you have to because of my past." It suddenly all clicks and I see his hesitation.

"I'm asking you to come upstairs, and share my bed, because I'm worried about how much sleep your getting not, because I feel like I need to do something. This is strictly sleep, not sex. But, I want you to know that when that happens, I'm doing it because I love you and want to share that with you, not for any other reason." Paul gently cups my face with his hands kisses me, slow and sensual, as if thanking me. We pull back and lean our foreheads together, both breathing hard.

"Come on, lets get some sleep." I say as I stand up, trying my best to pull him up with me. We quietly make our way to my room and I close the door behind us, flipping on the light. Paul looks around and smiles.

"What?" I ask.

"It fits." He says, as he lays on the bed making himself comfortable.

"What does?" I ask again. I pull out a pair of sweat pants from my dresser, not caring about my shirt.

"Your room. It fits you, I like it." I smile, then give Paul a look trying to tell him to turn around but, he looks at me smugly and just waits for me to start undressing.

"Turn around."

"Nope." He answers back.

"Ugh, fine stare at my ass I'm too tired to care." I say as I start unbuttoning my jeans and kick them off, quickly throwing them into the dirty clothes. I pull on the sweats and turn around to see Paul staring at my ceiling like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"You know I didn't think my ceiling was that interesting. What happened to staring at my ass?" I ask as I turn off the light and lay down next to him under the covers.

"I didn't think you would, actually change in front of me." He looks at me humor shining clear in his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd actually look away." We both laugh quietly to ourselves but, Paul's warm and sleep is tugging at my consciousness. He kisses my head and wraps a protective arm around my waist, and I snuggle into him, feeling completely safe.

"I love you." I mumble, through the sleep that's over taking me.

"I love you more." Is the last thing I hear before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

I hope you liked it. Kinda a filler chapter but, I love how they are with each other. Next chapter should be up soon. Again sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Love you all!

**XOXOX~ Purecreation97**


End file.
